UnderBrawl
UnderBrawl is a, what others say, a part indie and part non-indie fighting game featuring characters from Deltarune and Undertale (created by Toby Fox). It also has characters from other games as well, surprisingly. Plot During a lab test gone wrong, Alphys has combined different worlds together! But a unknown embodiment being token these worlds and made a tournament out of it. Its up to you on who you main, and how much the soul will grow. GamePlay The game play of this is kinda like if you take the idea of Pokemon's healing system, into a fighting game like Soul Caliber. Each character has a different color/shape of their soul and you must train them to fight to the death against other fighters in your way. This would only the case for the story mode, but the story mode does help you train on other fighters online, or other fighters who just want to troll around with. Characters Each character are tooken from their boss fights or edited through their personalty as a character. * Frisk - 'Your typical brawler type, but can throw items, or whatever, from the game (Like Snowballs, Rocks, Steak, and alot of others). Her finishing move is Soul Bounded, inwhich is just a typical blast of light, causing a KO. * '''Kris - '''Kind of a semi clone of Frisk, but is a sword fighter. some stuff have been modifed, but some of the others have stayed the same. * '''Papyrus - '''Has the most combo's in the games, with a special move being based off of Spagetti. The only downfall is that he can trip only twice during a match. * '''Susie - '''A Axe Fighter, and one of the more powerful characters in the game. You can make a lot of combos in the game, and has a special move where she rips your face off. Yummy. * '''Sans - '''The most OP character in the game. He can teleport and summon gaster blasters. Special move is when he can control your soul. * '''Rasiel - '''One of the more weakier characters in the game, but can easily heal himself in game though. * '''Flowey - '''His moves are token from his boss fight, with a final move turning into Omega Flowey. * '''Lancer - '''The most "trolly" character in the game. Will also take moves from other characters from both Undertale and Deltarune. * '''Asgore - '''The First Heavy Weight you'll fight in the game. He's also the third most powerful character in the game. * '''Chaos King - '''The Secound most powerful character in game, and is one of the more harder ones to dodge. DLC There are DLC for this game, but there are only two types. One type is for AUs, and another is for other indie games. There is one other pack that adds in more Undertale and Deltarune characters for free. Indie Game Pack 1 Will Include: * '''Shovel Knight - '''Can use his shovel to smack others to attack. He can also break Susie's Axe's, and can defeat her at once as well. * '''Shantae - '''Has moves from her games, but also moves from bosses from her games (Like one of them is from Risky Boots) * '''PlushTrap - '''Smallest character, and one of the more fastest character in the game. His moves are taken from animatronics from FNAF, and has the finishing move by Circus Baby. * '''Bendy - '''Can use the ink to get from one place to another. * '''The Batter (OFF) - '''First fighter that can use a bat! He's tooken moves from not only him but from other characters from the game. AU Takeover Pack 1 Will Include: * '''Betty (Glitchtale) - '''The most OP DLC fighter, and can defeat Sans. She glitches from her web series as well. * '''Fell! Mettaton (UnderFell) - '''Uses Chainsaws for main attacks, with a final move firing bombs onto the screen. * '''Dust! Sans (DustTale) - '''Has some moves pulled from Sans, Papyrus, and Susie, but the rest are pulled from his AU. He also has Dust Papyrus that follows him around during battle. * '''Horror! Toriel (Horrortale/Undertomb) - '''A Heavy Weight thats a blood bender. Her finishing move is when she slaughters your fighter. * '''Swap! Papyrus - '''Clone of sans. Indie Game Pack 2 Will Include: * '''Quote (Cave Story) - '''His moves are ripped from the game. * '''Plague Doctor (SCP) - '''His moves are actually token from other SCP's, with a final move being SCP- 173. * '''Issac (Binding Of Issac) - '''The most creepiest character in the game, more creepier than Plague Doctor. He also can use other fighter's blood to heal himself. * '''A Creeper..? (Minecraft) -' ' '''His moves are based off of the baddies you can find in Minecraft, with him blowing up as his final attack. * '''Slenderman (Slender) - '''His moves are based on not only the games but also the creepypasta and the urban legend. He's also really good at teleporting. We need more Undergrounders Pack Will Include: * '''Jevil -' The most trolled character in game. He can also summon other stuff from Deltarune as well. * 'Toriel - '''Not a heavy weight! Actually one of the lightest characters in the game! She's kinda like Zelda from Super Smash Bros, where most of her attacks are magic spells and fire. * '''Napstablook & Mettaton - '''These two are mainly based off of music, with the finishing move being Mettaton EX. * '''Mew Mew - '''Will use powers that are based off of anime girls. Console Exclusive Characters There are console exclusive characters that are added for fan service or to promote another game as well. The characters in question are: # '''Xbox: ' * '''Steve (Minecraft) - '''uses items from the game. * '''Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) - '''His main weapon is a chainsaw and guns. Fun Little Fact: If you come across Conker online while you play as Betty, she'll lose everytime. The given reason? Rare wants to troll players. * '''Banjo Kazooie (Banjo Kazooie) - '''The only character that gets brought over to the switch verison, Banjo and Kazooie's moves are ripped from Banjo Kazooie, Banjo Tootie, and a little bit of Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts. * '''Cuphead (Cuphead) - '''He takes moves by other bosses from his game, while still having his moves as well. 2. '''Nintendo Switch: * Bowser (Super Mario Games) - 'His moves are actually pulled from the Mario RPG games! Weirdly. * '''Classic Sonic and Classic Knuckles (Sonic Mania Plus and Sonic Team Racing): '''Their moves are pulled from Sonic The Fighters, with a little bit of Sonic Mania Plus in there as well. * '''Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) - '''The Banana Slamma. Nuff Said. * '''Kirby, Meta Knight, And Bandana Waddle Dee (Kirby Games) - '''While Kirby's and Meta Knight's moves are pulled from Super Smash Bros, Bandana Dee's is actually pulled from some of the Kirby baddies and a little bit of King Dedede. * '''Ness (Earthbound/Mother) -' Shorta a mis-mash of moves from Super Smash Bros, and Earthbound. * '''Banjo Kazooie, again - '''Given reason? Same reason why you can nerf Conker to beat the living heck out of Betty. * '''Marx (Kirby) - '''Moves token from Kirby Star Allies. '''The reason why this game wasn't realeased onto the playstation is because there was no plan to port it onto the playstation. woops. Category:Fighting Games Category:Undertale Category:Deltarune Category:Indie Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox (console) Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo games Category:DLC Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Category:FNAF Category:Ideas